Strings of Webs
by Tripton
Summary: In the eyes of the above, things that are planned don't always happen.


**A/N: This is a bit of a different Naruto fic, but I'm not gonna spoil the surprise.**

**SasuxNaru**

_Italics -Spiritual Being _

**Enjoy.**

* * *

-

-

-

A friendship is built off the emotions one feels towards another, the trust and love they have for each other, the respect they hold in high regard, the rivalry and animosity that sizzles just at the surface and that constant pressure of always wanting to be in their presence. A Friendship, however, is made up of a long, thin string of white, _-invisible, of course-_ one that binds a relationship for eternity, no matter the ups and downs they must go through and that includes pure hatred for one another. When weaving such a delicate Destiny, one must make no mistakes. One slip-up with the needle could cause the entire friendship to just crumble in a day's worth or simply take a turn to the worst, like the friendship ending up wiping out half of Earth. It had happen to her once and what a mess she had to clean up because of that one little slip-up. This is why she works diligently and isolated, away from all the other Angels and their mostly easy jobs. Like Manakal. His job is simply to keep tabs on the ocean and human insight or even Cathetel, who just makes humans appreciate and love nature. Nothing extreme like her own job. A job like hers must have your full concentration, twenty-four hours a day -after all, people are born every few seconds.

"Ouch." She mumbles, sucking on her bleeding finger before pulling the thread through the stitch, continuing with her complex design. In a few minutes, she ties the end of the string, cuts the remaining thread and eyes her handiwork. The circular spider-web pattern loops, intervenes and meshes in the center, spreading wide and unconnected to the edges and with a small movement, the finished Friendship is tossed lightly into a basket behind her. Letting out a sigh, she leans back against her chair and stares up at the clouds floating just mere feet from her head, providing shade from the boiling hot sun hidden somewhere in front of her. Her jade eyes close in serene, allowing the cold breeze to kiss her face and she hears the wind whistling and frowns.

_Get back to work, Mihr._

Grumbling to herself, she opens her eyes and glares up at the sky. "Give me a break! I've been working my ass off for the last three hundred years!"

_That's only three days for you, Mihr._

"And?" She replies indifferently to the unseen voice, tilting back on her chair, except she leans back too far and the chair descends as she let's out a small squeal as she lands upon the big, white puffy cloud.

_Just get back to work, Mihr._

Grunting, she stands, pulling the chair up and plopping back down in front of the white string. Picking up the needle, she glances down at a small piece of white cloth upon her small wooden table, eyebrows lifting as two names pop up next to each other. Snickering at their two very different last names, she reaches down to pick up more thread and quickly begins her threading. The string makes a low, echoing noise as it runs over and loops under the already in place string and her hand moves in quick, short jerks as she creates the base of this Friendship, which she can already see will be a smooth friendship with no hardships other than the elder of the two being totally indifferent on the outside. She finds it most ironic that she'd be threading this Friendship at such an early date, considering that the Fate of certain other characters down below Heaven will have major impacts on her current in-the-making Friendship, ones she would really rather not have to deal with.

"Mihr, darling!" She feels arms encase around her from behind, making her fingers swerve as she overlaps the thread twice. She eeps, eyes slowly peering down at her thread and groans when she sees the kiss design situated at the twelve year mark. Shifting so she can see over her shoulder, she glowers at the black hair angel grinning down at her, giving his fiery red eyes a withering expression.

"Gabriel! You screwed me up!" She shoves her sown thread in the angel's face, pushing his arms off her at the same time and the male angel takes the fabric string and inspects each design with a low whistle.

"Huh? Oh, look at that, they kiss." Gabriel remarks casually, ducking when she throws a punch aimed for his face.

"They _weren't_ supposed to!" She all but growls at him, ripping the Friendship from his hands and turning forward to somehow fix the slip-up from becoming worse. With a few calculated strokes, she sighs contently as she covers up her mistake, leading the string to a much safer design for a safer and smoother relationship.

"You're putting your all into his one." Gabriel states with an airy sigh, taking a seat on the cloud a few feet from her station, placing his cheek in the palm of his hand. From the corner of her eyes, she can see the angel gradually floating off the cloud, laying back against the air with his arms behind his head in a makeshift pillow as he stares tediously up into the sky.

"That's because of the other Friendships down below." Gabriel raises an eyebrow at this, turning his head to face the female angel before coughing for her to continue. She mumbles something, shoving her needle through three holes and looping through another one below it making the design of Death and Rebirth at the age thirteen. Gabriel frowns at this but before he can ask for her to change how that battle will end up, she cuts him off with a frustrated voice.

"As it is, this Friendship will now have some rocky proportions, in fact, this will probably be a problem once the two of these children are born." Her fingers move unconsciously with the directions of Fate and Destiny, eyebrows knitting together at how dramatic this Friendship was turning out to be. '_What are those two thinking!'_ She all but shrieks in her mind as her fingers work like magnets against the string.

"And it's all because of the stupid kiss design." She whispers dejectedly and instead of pushing away, she allows Gabriel to wrap his arms around her neck, craning it so the man could lay his cheek against the flesh column.

"You know, if you loop it down here, tie it and then loop it again you could fix this relationship, even if it's at the age of twenty-two." She sighs, leaning back against her chair and slumping down as she gazes up at Gabriel's smiling face. She returns the smile with one of her own tired, yet genuine ones, using her free hand to run her fingers through the angel's black hair before pulling him down to give the angel a small kiss on the lips. She pulls back, green eyes closing when the other angel's fingers run through her own long blond hair and she whines when the angel begins leaving small butterfly kisses over her face. Shoving the man off her, she turns in her seat and just studies the angel that stole her heart.

"Yeah, I know, but it seems Fate wishes to spread them apart and Destiny keeps trying to weave a love relationship between them because of that kiss design. From what I can see, they'll love each other so much that they can't stand being around each other without fighting." She pauses, tuning back around and adding a few more stitches, loops and swerves before finally tying the a knot at the age ninety-seven. "In fact, it'll be a double edge sword for both since they'll only be comfortable in each others presence and they'll only reunite when they both turn twenty-six after the elder of the two pulls that metal pole out of his ass."

"I see." Gabriel responds without much care, watching as his female lover gently tosses the finished Friendship into the basket. "So, what were their names?" Mihr blinks, eyes gazing up at Gabriel and then they shift down to stare at the clouds sadly.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto." She conveys as if she were speaking about her own children, not that angel's could have any. Gabriel's eyes widen slightly before shaking his head with a loud chuckle.

"Well, that's quite the ironic mix. Anyways, I need to go. Mr. Grumpy has been calling for me this entire time. Good luck!" He expresses in humor, pushing himself off the cloud to float over Mihr's head. She laughs wholeheartedly, following her partner as he flies overhead. He waves a quick goodbye, scoops down to steal a kiss before disappearing into the clouds above. After a few seconds, she begins a new Friendship, however, her eyes drift down to the basket behind her and she smiles in a most motherly way. Placing the new design onto the table, she reaches for the last one and quickly and quietly mumbles a small spell that will ensure a healthy relationship, regardless of the dark events that unfold around the two. Tossing the Friendship back into the basket, she continues with her new one, eyes drifting out to the blue expansion of sky.

"I just hope they get along well enough." She says out loud, glancing down towards Earth as a massive earthquake shakes the continent and the sound of a newborn child rings throughout out Heaven, sending a 3-month baby far from the destruction into a mess of tumbling tears, and she understands the silent messages both boys are unaware of sending out to one another.

_In time, Mihr, in time._

"Yeah, yeah. Let me concentrate so I don't screw _this_ relationship up." She barks out, glancing at the names Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata upon the cloth.


End file.
